What happens when a show gets cancelled?
by I-just-want-to-play
Summary: "I'll bet you taste like chinese food." Dot said with a smile as she held the boiling pot of what Rita realize was boiling oil directly above the cats body. "I like chinese food." Dot said with a laugh...


The hardwood floor was coated with the blood that had leaked from the numerous cuts on her skin and she had tried her best not to pass out on the floor. She had witnessed first hand exactly what would happen if she closed her, numerous times within the past few hours. She had no conscious desire to live anymore, but she assumed she some sort of unconscious desire to outlast the others who had willing allowed death to take them away from the pain.

"You're a tough little bitch aren't you?" Dot said with a smile on her face as she rummaged through a cupboard that was attached to the wall. Under normal circumstances Rita would have cringed at the fact that the warner sister was currently using her older brother's severed head as a stepladder to reach the high cupboard. But given all that she seen tonight, that small act of inhumanity seemed too insignificant to have any effect.

"That's alright though, it's not much fun killing something that doesn't fight back." Dot said with a slight distorted smile on her face as she reached into the back of the cupboard and pulled out what appeared to be a pot full of a liquid that Rita couldn't see. Grinning to herself, Dot jumped down off of her deceased brother's head and carried the pot to the stove.

"It's like killing a fly or euthanizing a puppy. If there's no fight there's no point." Dot said as she placed the pot on the stove and turned on the burner it was resting on.

"Sure it's fun the first time." Dot said with a smile as she remembered Skippy's high pitched scream as she carved the name of his dead aunt into his stomach before begging for her to end his life. "But after three or four murders it starts to lose it's thrill." Dot said as she watched the liquid in the pot begin to boil on the stovetop while Rita continued to stare at her, unable to escape the metal chains that held her to the ground.

"After a while, the killings stop being fun and start to feel like a job rather than a hobby. So you start to add some variety to your killings, you start to get creative and you start to form relationships so that the killings start to mean something to you again." Dot said as she watched a small amount of bubbles forming in the pot of liquid.

"When I was hired by warner to 'erase' the cast of a cancelled cartoon I couldn't have been happier." Dot said with a smile as she started to remember how she had lured the cast of the tiny toons show into a giant oven and baked them into a giant pie, which she served on the set during the filming of one of the animaniacs episodes.

"And since I was so successful at getting rid of cartoon characters, they continued to hire me whenever they needed to cancel a show." Dot said with a wicked grin as she realized that the liquid in the pot had come to a healthy, and fairly dangerous, boil during it's time on the stove.

"I hope that you understand that, no matter how much I like and respect your work, if I don't do this I won't get paid." Dot said with a smile as she lifted the pot off of the stove and walked towards the shackled cat on the floor.

"I'll bet you taste like chinese food." Dot said with a smile as she held the boiling pot of what Rita realize was boiling oil directly above the cats body.

"I like chinese food." Dot said with a laugh as she poured the oil over the cat and watched as the cat's flesh started to burn. The cat started to shriek in pain as she felt the burning sensation of the oil upon her flesh. After a few minutes, the burning sensation ended and the cat collapsed in pain upon the floor.

"Kill me." Rita begged the warner sister through a voice that seemed to be unaffected by the burns that had burned her body beyond repair. Dot smiled at the cat before placing her hands around her neck and smiling.

"With pleasure." Dot said, before giving the cat's neck a quick, yet surprisingly powerful twist to end her suffering.


End file.
